


Honest With Yourself

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren's shadow fucks Ren in the ass, indulging in the pleasure his other had denied himself all this time. Originally Day 9 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Jokercest - Relationship, Persona 5 Protagonist/Shadow Joker
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Kudos: 42





	Honest With Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

“You’re such a whore,” Joker grinned, thrusting into Ren’s tight hole, his bright golden eyes shone through his corrupted mask as his other looked away in shame. Ren was no doubt erect, his cock lying hard against his stomach as Joker continued to thrust, his hands tied together with beautiful black rope and onto the bannister of the golden bed frame, his legs forced widely by the sleek, spreader bar that was hooked between his ankles, “God, sucking onto me so much, you must really like getting fucked in the ass,”

All Ren could do was look away from his shadow, an embarrassed expression crossed his flustered face as he bounced up and down upon the bed, trying to swallow the grunts that bubbled up his throat. It was getting harder to block out the pleasure that came with each scrape of Joker’s cock, the gratification of feeling his ass get fuller, being stretched open, skewered the more Joker rolled his hips. He tried to temper it, to block out the lustful delight of getting fucked by someone like Joker, nay, Joker himself, a persona he so desperately clung to and cherished, only to be twisted by his most shameful of emotions as his erect shaft lay against the smooth skin of his stomach, in a total display for his shadow to see.

“You really, really like it,” Joker coos, continuing to mock his counterpart as he rolled his hips into him, “So fucking erect. It’s better than using toys right? Especially without that pesky cat hanging around all the time, allowed to finally indulge in a real, nice, thick cock. Or would you rather do the dicking instead?”

“I-”

Joker laughed a little as he continued to roll his hips into Ren, the sight of the slight twitching of his dribbling cock exciting him further, “C’mon, don’t deny it,”

Another sharp thrust, Ren gasping at the sudden spark of lustful pleasure, his hole aching around the cock inside him as Joker continued, “Those nights spending with Iwai, about how you wanted him to pull down your trousers and fuck you while you were closing, purposefully bending your ass to show your cheeks tightly clinging onto the fabric, just waiting for him to take advantage and fuck you silly-”

“Stop-”

“Speaking of Iwai, how scandalous of me to not mention the fantasies of your lips wrapping around his fat cock-”

“Joker-”

“Stealing glimpses of his crotch, imagining what it’ll feel like to have his dick in your mouth-”

“Please-”

“Or how about your fantasies of dominating your teammates?” Joker purred, and Ren snapped his gaze to look at his shadow, eyes widening in bewilderment as R Joker continued without pause, licking his lips smugly between breaths, “Staring at Ann’s tits, Ryuji’s crotch, fantasising of fucking Makoto’s tight pussy at school-”

“Joker I- Ahhh-”

“Imagining Yusuke sucking your fat, meaty cock, using Futaba as a cock sleeve as you two play video games, fucking Haru’s tits and cumming on her face, imagining Sumire’s strong legs wound around your hips-”

“Joker-! I- Ah- Ahh-”

“Or maybe even-”

“Joker!” Ren screamed, his head suddenly thrown back, lustful waves dizzied his brain as the burn of the rope barely tethered him to reality, cheeks now burning hotly as his cock ached to be touched, precum pooling against his skin. The way that Joker brought up his most depraved fantasies, to hear them in his voice, through his own ears, while having something stretching his taut hole... the sensation was unimaginable, Ren wishing Joker’s hands - his hands - would have already wrapped around his cock, stroking him as cock ravaged his greedy hole; yet he did his best not to cum, not to give his distorted desires the satisfaction of claiming victory, trying his hardest to suppress the swelling lust he felt, this display of defiance only spurring Joker deeper into a rutting fit.

“You love the control so much,” Joker moaned, his own lust getting the better of him, intoxicating his mind as he continued to indulge in Ren’s asspussy, his grip tightening around Ren’s hips, “Love the thrill of being on top, love the vindication of snuffing out the distorted desires of corrupt adults,”

He chuckles, before bucking into Ren with a harsh grunt, his tip just brushing the edge of Ren’s prostate, “How cruelly ironic,”

“Nooo...” Ren managed to gurgle out, gasping for air from the sensation of Joker brushing teasingly against his sensitive spot, gritting his teeth as tears rolled down his eyes. He was close, so close, his hole clenching desperately around Joker’s cock, beckoning him to go deeper, aching as Ren himself was at the precipice of his orgasm. So close, he squeezed his eyes, aching for the cock inside of him to pound him, his rebellious nature waning as he could only think about the sensation of his own cock stuffed generously in his asspussy.

The simple syllable word from Ren’s lips was enough to induce a power surge through Joker, the veins of his body suddenly flooded with euphoric vigour, swelling and blooming as his heart twisted once more. Joker gasped, his eyes shining blindingly, uttering a shuttering mewl, bucking into Ren in ecstasy with his head thrown back in glee, lust and elation coaliest into a messy orgasm as he rolled his hips into Ren, cumming inside him, splattering seed deep into his hole.

And Ren cried when he felt the flood of hot, sticky cum well up inside him, he too reached his orgasm, toes curled harshly as he reached his own euphoric height. There was no denying his enjoyment as he felt his hole cling tightly onto Joker as his shadow continued to rock his hips into him, Ren now too tired to resist Joker’s relentless assault, his head still spinning from his orgasm.

“Joker...” Ren moaned, only to be silenced by Joker’s kiss on his lips, his legs pushed up into the air as their lips interlocked, Joker sucking on Ren’s bottom lips before he withdrew from their kiss.

“I’m going to keep fucking you,” Joker snarled gleefully Ren, who looked at him with a dazed expression, “Keep making you my cocksleeve, my wet hole, until you’re more honest with yourself, until you give in to your desires until you break,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
